One Secret
by starck29
Summary: Un secret profondément enterré qui pourrait faire vaciller tout ceux en quoi ils croyaient, c'était ce qu'elle allait découvrir.
1. Adieu Poudlard

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Hello, me voilà avec une nouvelle fic qui sera à priori assez courte comme le sont "Si on pouvait-être libre" et "Un katevra en 10 chapitres". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 1 : Adieu Poudlard**

Ils avaient eu leurs ASPICS haut la main, tout les quatres. Leur résultats étaient tombés le matin même. Dans l'ancestral manoir Potter, tous étaient euphoriques. James et Sirius allaient pouvoir commencer leur formation d'aurors, et Peter lui était reçu à l'école de médecine sorcière de Sainte-Mangouste. Remus, était content pour eux, mais lui n'avait rien qui l'attendait après Poudlard. Sa condition l'empêchait de postuler pour le moindre emploi au Ministère ou à Sainte-Mangouste. Et personne n'accepterait de lui louer un local sur le Chemin de Traverse pour qu'il ouvre son propre commerce.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Lily, James ? demanda Sirius

Le Gryffondor rougit. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois seulement, après qu'il est passé presque sept ans à lui courir après.

\- Non pas encore, mais si nous on les as eu, vous pensez qu'elle ellle les auraient loupés ?

\- Aucune chance, répondit l'animagus chien

\- Elle doit probablement être en train de fêter ça avec ces amis, rajouta Peter, comme nous.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer les gars, ma mère ne se sent pas bien ces temps-ci.

\- Est-ce que c'est grâve Remus ?

\- Probablement pas Peter, mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque.

\- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie, lui dit Sirius, je dois aller voir Andromeda, Nymph' a attrapé la varicelle.

Nymphadora était la fille de Ted et d'Andromeda, la cousine de Sirius. C'était les seuls membres de sa famille avec qui il avait gardé contact, mais c'était parce que Andromeda avait elle aussi été reniée, pour avoir épousée un né-moldu. Si elle avait écouté sa mère, elle aurait probablement épousé Amycus Carrow, ou bien pire : McNair.

Et quatre ans plus tôt, Nymphadora était née. Elle était une métamorphomage, un don rare qui se transmettait chez les Black. Son oncle Alphard l'avait lui aussi, tout comme leur arrière-grand-père : Phineas Nigellus Black.

\- Fais attention de ne pas l'attraper toi aussi, lui dit Peter, je n'entre à Sainte-Mangouste que dans deux mois.

\- Dans ce cas je vais faire en sorte de l'avoir avant, comme ça je serais sûr d'avoir une jolie infirmière pour me soigner.

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire, puis Sirius et Remus prirent congés. Le brun transplana devant chez Andromeda. Il toqua à la porte et attendit quelques secondes. Sa cousine lui ouvrit et se décala pour le laisser entrer et le conduit jusqu'au salon. La jeune femme brune avait les yeux fatigués.

\- Nymph' est au lit ?

\- Oui elle dort.

\- Elle est malade depuis longtemps ?

\- Quatre jours. Elle est fatiguée tout le temps, elle a aussi de la fièvre, et surtout elle a des boutons partout.

\- La pauvre, gémit le Gryffondor

Des petits pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, descendant les marches une par une. Une petite frimousse passa l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait des boutons sur le visage, dont un sur la lèvre inférieure.

\- Maman j'ai soif, murmura la fillette

\- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, tu dis bonjour à Sirius.

\- Tonton Sirius ! hurla Nymphadora avant de se jeter dans ses bras

Malheureusement, les Maraudeurs s'étaient trompés en pensant que Lily fêtait elle aussi ces ASPICS avec ses parents. Non, ces parents étaient morts quelques jours plus tôt. Elle pleurait, roulée en boule sur son lit, la lettre de Poudlard posée sur son bureau, encore fermée.

\- Vernon viens cette après-midi, lui dit sa sœur en entrant dans sa chambre, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois partie à ce moment-là. Et ne t'avise pas de revenir, c'est à moi que nos parents ont laissés la maison, et je ne tolérerais pas que la moindre anormalité y vive. Disparais.

Elle repartie, comme elle était venue.


	2. Mystère

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre du jour même pas retard ^^. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Mystère**

Hermione venait de s'installer dans un coin de la bibliothèque municipale, une pile de livres dans les bras. C'était une habituée des lieux, et ce depuis des années. Elle ouvrit le premier livre de sa pile : _L'Histoire des pharaons du nouvel empire_, et commença à le lire.

En tournant une page du chapitre dédié à la vie d'Hatchepsout, la lionne tomba sur une photo, elle avait dut être oubliée là par son propriétaire. Deux personnes étaient présentes dessus, elles devaient avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle. Le premier était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, bouclés et des yeux gris. Et la seconde était une jeune femme rousse avec les yeux verts. Intriguée, Hermione prit la photo, se leva et alla voir la bibliothécaire.

La vieille femme était en train de consulter son registre.

\- Excusez-moi madame.

\- Un problème ma petite ?

Cela faisait des années que Hermione la connaissait, depuis qu'elle fréquentait cette bibliothèque en fait. Une certaine forme de familiarité c'était installée entre elles.

\- J'ai retrouvé cette photo dans un de vos livres, si vous savez à qui elle appartient …

Elle lui tendit la photo.

\- C'est la photo de l'une de nos anciennes adhérentes, comment s'appelait-elle déjà … Lily … Lily Evans … oui je crois bien que c'était cela. Elle a arrêté de venir après la mort de ces parents.

\- Et est-ce que vous savez qui est l'homme sur la photo ?

\- Alors là non, désolée. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose d'autres pour vous aider ?

Hermione fit enregistrer ces livres et s'en alla. Comment une photo de la mère de Harry avait-elle bien pu se retrouver là ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle rentra chez elle et monta s'installer dans sa chambre. Cette photo l'obsédait, elle trouverait qui était dessus.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle retourna à la bibliothèque pour y rendre ces livres et en réemprunter de nouveaux. Comme à son habitude, elle mit une éternité pour les choisir. La limitation du nombre maximum d'emprunts ne l'aidait pas non plus à se décider. En revenant voir la bibliothécaire, cette dernière lui dit : "J'ai réfléchi à la photo que vous m'avez montré la dernière fois, Lily n'amenait que très peu de monde avec elle quand elle venait ici. Je crois me souvenir d'un nom de famille, peut-être celui de l'homme avec elle. Mais je n'en suis plus sûr, qui plus est c'est un nom très atypique.

\- Quel était-il ?

\- Black. Mais je ne me souviens plus de son prénom, je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit Hermione confuse, il l'a accompagnée souvent ?

\- Plusieurs fois au cours de l'été 1976, je crois que c'était ça. Puis il n'est plus jamais revenu ensuite. Mais vous vous souvenez du terroriste évadé de prison il y a trois ans ? Ils diffusaient son portrait partout à la télé, et bien ils avaient un air de famille.

\- L'homme de la photo et Sirius Black ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle sûre d'elle

Sirius Black et la mère d'Harry … qu'est-ce que cela cachait ?


	3. Le temps qui passe

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 3 de cette fic. Merci aux reviewers et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : Le temps qui passe**

Deux ans avaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient eu leurs ASPICS. James et Sirius étaient rentrés à l'école des aurors, évidemment, tandis que Pettigrow faisait ses études à Sainte-Mangouste. Malheureusement, Remus lui ne pouvait rien faire. Sa condition, rendue publique par la commission d'enregistrement des loups-garous de Dolores Ombrage, rendant toute démarche impossible. Il ne pouvait ni postuler à un emploi, ni continuer ces études ni ne serait-ce que louer un local.

Ils n'avaient plus revus Lily non plus. La flamboyante rousse n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard. Les quatre amis avaient été très inquiets durant les premiers mois, puis ils avaient fini par penser que c'était son choix à elle de couper les ponts. Peut-être avait-elle préférée retourner définitivement dans le monde moldu ? Si c'était cela ils le comprenaient, peut importe à quelle point cela avait laissé un grand vide dans le cœur de James. Il aimait tout en elle, et cela malgré les erreurs qu'il avait put faire par le passé, qu'ils avaient pu faire par le passé. Ne pas avoir reçu ne serait-ce qu'une simple lettre … c'était probablement cela qui était le plus dur à avaler pour le brun et pour ces amis.

Un soir en sortant du Ministère de la Magie, lessivé par sa journée, Sirius se rendit jusqu'à une petite bâtisse du chemin de traverse, cachée derrière de puissantes runes scandinaves de dissimulation. C'était l'une des dernières maisons closes de l'Angleterre sorcière. Le brun était un habitué des lieux. Il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui y venaient pour assouvir tout leurs fantasmes les plus immondes et les plus pervers, il avait juste certains besoins et n'avait jamais put trouver l'amour, jamais. C'était triste, que cela lui échappe alors que son meilleur ami en était prisonnier.

Il entra, la gérante était là et lui remis la clé d'une chambre à l'étage. Au cas où elle est fermée à clé pour éviter d'être dérangée par n'importe qui. Sirius respectait cela. Il n'était pas heureux pour ces femmes, qui le pourrait ? Il aurait également préféré que jamais elles ne doivent arriver à de telles extrémités. Si il n'en avait les moyens, il les sortirait volontier de là, mais il ne les avait pas. Il monta à l'étage et toqua. La porte était ouverte, il entra.

La jeune femme était allongée sur le lit, face à lui.

\- Ce sera la même chose que d'habitude je suppose ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Je … Oui s'il te plaît.

Il s'installa à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Personne ne t'as fait de mal ?

\- Non, murmura-t-elle

\- Tu sais que tu peux me le dire n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe de qui il s'agit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu pourras faire contre eux ? Tu n'es plus un Black.

\- Qui ?

\- Lucius Malefoy, avoua-t-elle

Évidemment … le brun n'était même pas surpris. Et tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées en moyens de vengeance légaux, il sentit des doigts se glisser sous ses vêtements.

\- Pas si vite, lui dit-il en rigolant

Le lion se retourna, la maintenant sous lui et collée au matelas, puis il captura ses lèvres avec les siennes.


	4. Cet été-là

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 4 de cette fic. Merci aux reviewers et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : Cet été-là**

Hermione et Ron conduisirent leur condisciples jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune et leur donnèrent le nouveau mot de passe, qui était _Nox draconis_. Comme les autres années, leurs valises avaient déjà été montées par les elfes de maison. La lionne l'ouvrit et en sortit la photo qu'elle avait conservé. Cela l'intriguait au plus haut point, mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Harry. C'était trop tôt, Sirius … Cela ne faisait même pas encore deux mois qu'il était mort.

Le lendemain matin, la photo glissée dans sa poche, la sixième année décida d'aller en parler au professeur McGonagall, espérant que cette dernière pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'elle signifiait. Après avoir son petit-déjeuner avec ces deux amis, elle prétexta vouloir prendre de l'avance sur ces cours à la bibliothèque pour être seule et ainsi aller la voir. Elle prit la direction du bureau de sa directrice de maison.

Elle toqua à la porte et attendit.

\- Entrez, lui dit une voix de l'autre côté

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et entra.

\- Miss Granger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que cela concerne Potter ?

\- Non aucunement, lui répondit-elle pour la rassurer, c'est … c'est compliqué à expliquer.

\- Asseyez-vous et prenez votre temps.

\- J'étais dans une bibliothèque moldue de mon quartier lorsque j'ai retrouvé cette photo coincée entre deux livres.

Elle la sortit de sa poche et la posa sur le bureau de son enseignante, qui comprit immédiatement.

\- Que savez-vous sur cela ? demanda la directrice de la maison Gryffondor

\- Uniquement qu'il s'agit de Sirius et de la mère de Harry, professeur.

\- Bien. Je pense que vous le savez déjà, mais Sirius a été renié par ses parents l'été avant sa sixième année. Il a refusé d'en parler à ces amis, tombant rapidement au fond du caniveau. Il détestait sa famille, c'était la plus stricte réalité, mais là il venait de tout perdre. Pire encore, il avait laissé Regulus seul face à ces parents. Et cela, miss Granger, il ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remis.

\- C'est la mère de Harry qui l'a sauvé ?

\- En effet. Elle l'a retrouvé après qu'il se soit fait virer par Tom. Elle a transplané avec lui chez ses parents et l'a aidé à remonter la pente. C'est cet été-là qu'a été pris cette photo. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos questions.

\- Merci professeur, vous l'avez fait.


	5. Coincé chez soi

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 5 de cette fic. Merci aux reviewers et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 : Coincé chez soi**

Sirius était allé rendre visite à James, blessé suite à sa dernière mission avec Fol Œil. Son meilleur ami avait été touché par un sort de magie noire à la jambe et se retrouvait coincé chez lui pour trois semaines, ce qui était long pour un sorcier, trop long au goût du brun.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles au bureau ? lui demanda le lion

\- Maugrey peste sur ton absence, Kingsley a repris tes affaires et l'enquête a été bouclée.

\- Ce sont eux Sirius ?

\- Oui, vous êtes bien tombés sur des mangemorts. Et ils ont réussi à en identifier un : Augustus Rockwood.

\- Attend … Rockwood comme le directeur Rockwood ? Du département des mystères ?

\- Lui-même, il a fait une erreur en se dévoilant à nous.

\- Si nous le tenons lui, murmura James, alors on peut remonter leur réseau grâce à ces connaissances, non ?

\- Si nous arrivons à différencier ceux qui sont des mangemorts de ceux qui ne le sont pas oui. Assez parlé boulot, pas trop long de rester à rien faire ici ?

\- Si, beaucoup trop. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais les cours de Binns me manquent.

\- Vraiment ?

Pour qu'il en soit arrivé à de telles extrémités … il devait vraiment beaucoup tourner en rond.

\- Au moins tu as eu la visite d'une jolie fille, toi.

\- C'est une amie Sirius, rien de plus.

\- Mais oui mais oui … Je trouve que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble pour de simples "amis". Il y a plus que ça avec Amélia, je me trompe ?

\- Non, enfin si. En tout cas pour l'instant.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Tu la connais très bien la raison, Sirius.

\- Lily ? Ça fait deux ans James, deux ans ! Il va falloir te faire une raison, même si c'est dûr.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi qui passe ton temps avec des filles faciles et qui refuse toute relation.

\- Je ne refuse pas toute relation, je n'ai juste jamais été amoureux, James. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de conclure avec elle rapidement. Sinon : je lui dit tout.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, lui dit son ami en pâlissant soudainement

\- Tu veux parier ? lui répondit-il en souriant

Oh que si il oserait le faire, et ce serait même avec plaisir. Sinon, son meilleur ami pourrait rester prisonnier pour longtemps de son amour passé. Et, Sirius connaissait également Amélia, et il savait que la Poufsouffle en avait besoin. Elle était mélancolique depuis quelques temps, si James pouvait l'aider à aller mieux …


	6. Un nouveau mystère

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 6 de cette fic. Merci aux reviewers et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Un nouveau mystère**

Hermione avait gardé la photo et l'avait rangée dans sa valise, parce que ce serait trop long de tout expliquer à Harry et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas fini sa petite enquête. La lionne aimait les mystères, et cela depuis toujours, et elle sentait bien que ce cliché en recelait encore un. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que Sirius n'avait que très peu parlé de Lily Potter au Square, et pourtant il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur James. Ou bien il le faisait dans le but puéril d'embêter le professeur Rogue, ou bien il leur cachait quelque chose, et pour elle cela ne pouvait être que cela. Elle ne doutait pas du degré de bêtise et du manque de maturité qu'avait pu parfois avoir le parrain de Harry, mais ce n'était pas que ça. Il avait soigneusement esquivé toutes les discussions concernant Lily, comme si il avait un secret qui ne devait jamais sortir, jamais.

Finalement, c'est peu après s'être disputée avec Ron, encore, que la solution s'imposa d'elle-même en la personne du professeur Slughorn. Le vieil homme l'avait conviée avec Harry à un dîner en compagnie de quelques élèves triés sur le volet. Hors, le maître des potions avait été l'enseignant des maraudeurs et de toute leur génération, il n'était parti en retraite qu'en 1981 elle avait vérifié.

Le jour J, elle se rendit donc devant la porte de son bureau légèrement en avance et toqua. Au bout de quelques secondes, le rondouillet professeur vint lui ouvrir.

\- Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous voir. Vous êtes un petit peu en avance non ?

Juste assez, pensa-t-elle.

\- Excusez-moi professeur, je vous ai dérangé ?

\- Non non aucunement voyons, je vous en prie entrez.

Elle découvrit une immense table ronde dans la pièce avec une quinzaine de couverts disposés dessus. Personne n'était là, parfait.

\- Excusez-moi professeur, mais … il me semble que vous avez enseigné aux parents de Harry et au professeur Rogue c'est bien exact ?

\- Oui oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Rien d'important. Enfin … je me posais juste une question sur Sirius Black c'est tout.

\- C'est bien naturel Miss Granger, cette sombre histoire nous a tous chamboulés à l'époque, et encore aujourd'hui je me dis que si nous avions sut …

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et la mère de Harry ?

\- Non, ils sont devenus très proches durant leurs deux dernières années études dans ces murs mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Que cherchez-vous Miss Granger ? Ne croyez pas que j'ignore que vous êtes allée parler à Minerva, au professeur McGonagall je veux dire.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte à ce moment-là, coupant leur discussion. Les invités commencèrent alors à arriver et à s'installer autour de la grande table. Rapidement, il ne resta plus qu'une seule assiette de libre. Hermione avait échoué avec le maître des potions, mais elle avait d'autres cartes dans sa manche, par contre ce serait beaucoup moins discret que ce qu'elle avait déjà tenté.


	7. 31 octobre 1979

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 7 de cette fic. Merci aux reviewers et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7 : 31 octobre 1979**

C'est le lendemain d'Halloween que Sirius reçu une lettre qui allait changer sa vie. Il était seul au Manoir Potter ce matin-là, James étant déjà au bureau. Le dernier des Black était rentré tard après avoir passé une partie de la nuit dans l'une des maisons de passe du Chemin de Traverse en compagnie d'une ravissante rousse. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé ces derniers mois : ils avaient eu leur diplômes, la guerre s'était encore intensifiée et James avait conclu avec Amélia, enfin !

Le brun était en train de boire son café lorsqu'un hiboux lui apporta la dite lettre. Le volatile était celui du service public des facteurs volants, un service mis en place par le Ministère.

_Sirius, _

_Pardonne-moi pour hier soir, j'aurais dut te dire que c'était moi, mais je n'ai pas put. __Tu__ Je t'aime depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard, mais tu étais si inaccessible. Tu t'intéressais à toutes les filles sauf moi, probablement par égard pour James. Je n'aurais pas dut, mais j'ai été faible. J'ai besoin de toi Sirius, s'il te plaît. Tu es mon dernier espoir. _

_Lily._

_PS : Ne dit rien à James par pitié._

Il recracha son café, comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Si James l'apprenait il allait le tuer, et Lily … elle était là-bas, depuis le début. Il était …

L'auror quitta précipitamment le Manoir Potter et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Se frayant un chemin parmis la foule, n'hésitant pas à jouer un petit peu des coudes, il arriva devant le bâtiment qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était là, sur les marches à l'entrée, pleurant la tête dans ses bras.

\- Lily, appela-t-il

Elle leva la tête et en le voyant, se jeta dans ces bras. Elle était maigre, pâle et avec les cheveux dans un triste état.

\- Sirius, pardon de …

\- Ce n'est rien Lily, viens.

Il la fit transplaner dans la maison secondaire des Black, en Irlande, où s'était réfugié son oncle Alphard. Il la fit s'allonger dans un lit et lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve, elle dormirait mieux ainsi. Pourquoi n'avait elle rien dit ? Ils l'auraient aidée, tous. Elle avait probablement passée les deux dernières années dans des conditions pires qu'inhumaines. Il avait vu ce qu'était la prostitution, ce que certains faisaient à ces pauvres femmes …

Au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi elle avait refusé de leur demander de l'aide jusqu'à présent. Quittant la chambre, il alla jusqu'à la cheminée du hall. Lily allait lui en vouloir d'avoir fait ça, mais tant pis. James devait savoir.


	8. Tonks

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 8 de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8 : Tonks**

_Chère Hermione, _

_J'ai été très surprise par ta dernière lettre. Je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Remus, cela va bientôt faire trois mois qu'il est parti._

_Concernant ton autre question, je dois t'avouer n'avoir que peu de souvenirs de cette époque. Mais, il me semble que Sirius et la mère de Harry se sont vraiment rapprochés entre leur cinquième et leur sixième année. Mais, après la fin de leurs études, elle a disparu durant un peu plus de deux ans. Personne ne savait où elle était, et je n'ai jamais vu les Maraudeurs aussi triste que durant ces deux années-là. C'est Sirius qui l'a retrouvée je crois, fin 1979. Mais entre-temps, le père de Harry, James, était en couple avec Amelia Bones. C'est la tante de l'une de vos camarades de classe je crois, Susan me semble-t-il. Ils ont rompus quelques mois plus tard, lorsque Lily était enceinte. Je crois que le bébé était de James. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'en apprendre davantage, mais c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. _

_Amicalement, Tonks._

Dans quoi avait-elle encore fourré son nez, pensa-t-elle. Qui plus est, Amelia Bones était morte quelques mois plus tôt, alors toute chance de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire s'éloignait avec elle. Et, elle ne pouvait pas non plus aller interroger Susan là-dessus, sa tante était comme une mère pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre moyen …

La lionne rangea la lettre dans sa valise, pour être sûre que personne ne la trouve. Qui pouvait être suffisamment proche d'eux pour savoir la vérité … qui … Remus était injoignable car parti dans une meute de loup-garous, Susan Bones n'était pas envisageable, quand au professeur Rogue … non, plutôt aller demander à Ombrage en personne. Pourtant il devait bien rester quelqu'un qui connaissait le fin mot de cette histoire.


End file.
